custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuju (Zeveron Universe)
Nuju is the Toa Pharys and formerly Toa Metru of Ice in the Zeveron Universe. Biography Nuju was a Turaga for a thousand years before the Ignika transformed him back into a Toa. He couldn't believe his transformation at first, but after he met the Skakdi Thadakk, who had also transformed into a Toa, the two began to believe they were destined to bcome part of a Toa Team and work together. Nuju told Thadakk to fight the Kolavax armies and protect the Matoran. Nuju himself went on a quest to find the other Toa. Searching for the Toa Pharys Nuju left for Le-Koro to see if Matau had transformed into a Toa, and instead found Zelev. Zelev saved Nuju from a Rahkshi, and explained how he had been a Matoran, but had transformed into a Toa of Air. Nuju realized Zelev was destined to be a Toa, and told him about Thadakk and himself. Nuju then went on to Ga-Koro. In Ga-Koro, Nuju met Nokama and Gali, and Nuju was convinced it was Gali he was searching for. Gali was disbelieving at first but Nokama told her that the Toa of Ice really was Nuju, and that she should go with him. Nuju then recieved a vision about the fifth Toa, Veravax, but told Gali to stay behind. Gali insisted on helping, so Nuju brought the other three Toa with him. Battle on Skodian Nuju's vision had clearly showed Skodian, a barren desert in the middle of the Endless Ocean. He and the other three Toa made their way to the island, not knowing it was a trap set by Parakio. The Toa met Ignika trying to save Veravax, but Parakio jumped out from one of the cliffs above and attacked Ignika. In the battle that followed, Nuju was convinced Ignika was one of the six Toa Pharys, and the Toa learned of the Makuta's involvement in the wars on Mata Nui and Zeveron. After that, Nuju, Thadakk, Gali, Zelev, Veravax, and Ignika formed the Toa Pharys. "Pharys" is a Matoran word for "Blinding Light" and Nuju realized they had become Toa because of the intense Light they had seen. Abilities and Traits Personality As a Turaga, Nuju believed in wisdom and self-control, and often spoke the language of Rahi. He was a close friend to Nokama, as the two had rather similar personalities. After he transformed into a Toa again, Nuju was very similar, but often acted as the team leader because of his intelligence and experience. He was an extremely calm Toa that rarely panicked, and even when the Toa Pharys fought the Kolavax armies at Ta-Koro, he quickly found the Kolavax' weakness without panicking. Powers and Tools As a Toa, Nuju carried Crystal Spikes and wore a Matatu, the Great Mask of Telekinesis. He was able to manipulate objects with his mind, but only to a limited amount. Being a Toa of Ice, Nuju could create and control ice, from ice bridges to cross chasms to ice darts in battle. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:User:Nuju of Ice Category:Zeveron Universe Category:Toa Pharys